


Art and Fanmix for "The Beast Within"

by Gryph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix done for an unposted Harry Potter story called "The Beast Within" as part of the <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> on LJ. Story summary in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "The Beast Within"

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, it looks like the author of the story dropped out, and never posted the story. But I had already done the art. Here's the story summary:
> 
> When Remus wakes up after a full moon and finds out that he had done something terrible the night before he separates himself from his friends, pushing them away. It's only a few months later when he finds out that Sirius is pregnant with his baby that he finds himself friends with them again. He and Sirius get closer, bonding over the baby that they share. It's still hard for Remus to fully be himself with his friends and he's not sure if his relationship with Sirius or his friends will ever be the same after that dreadful full moon.
> 
> But, he has to let himself get slightly excited when he and Sirius start planning for the birth of their daughter. The healers are worried, knowing that Sirius' body isn't designed to nurture a baby. But, in his young mind, nothing will happen. So, they let time go on.

[ ](http://gryphon2k.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4229/39199)

 

[ ](http://gryphon2k.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4229/39967)

  
**The Beast Within**  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/gqbl1uk8rp3b5j8u8c6l)  
(64MB zip \\\ 10 songs, cover, lyrics)

**01 Out Of The Shadows ❧ Sarah McLachlan**  
All those memories, pain and anger, flood back one by one  
They must be just around the bend, they always come  
At night as I lay sleeping they come to me in herds  
Their lies remain, the dreams the same, it's only fleeting words  
  
No one calls there in the shadows  
There's no end to the dark  
But there's one out there, no one but me....

 **02 Darkness Darkness ❧ Solas**  
Darkness, darkness, long and lonesome  
Is the day that brings me here  
I have felt the edge of silence  
I have known the depths of fear

Darkness, darkness, be my blanket  
Cover me with the endless night  
Take away the pain of knowing  
Fill the emptiness of right

 **03 Desperate ❧ Stanfour**  
You're reachin' out and no one hears you cry  
You're freakin' out again 'cause all your fears remind you  
Another dream has come undone

You feel so small and lost like you're the only one  
You wanna scream 'cause you're desperate  
  
You want somebody, just anybody  
To lay their hands on your soul tonight  
You want a reason to keep believin'  
That someday you're gonna see the light

 **04 Pitter-Pat ❧ Erin McCarley**  
Tugged the moon into the ground  
Turned this bedroom upside down tonight  
Took my faith and I breathed it out

Walked right through a cloud of flashing lights  
Bright lies  
  
Pain takes my heart's place  
The love we made, we can’t erase it  
Don't wanna face it

 **05 Get It Right ❧ Glee Cast**  
What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders  
  
What can you do when your good isn’t good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

 **06 Cry Over Me ❧ Meat Loaf**  
Another night sleepless  
I don't want to feel this  
Nothing can stop this pain  
Trying to get to  
A time I forget you  
Still tangled in yesterday  
  
It's so easy for you  
To give nothing for me  
Did you ever feel anything?

 **07 Broken ❧ Lifehouse**  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

 **08 Cry ❧ Glee Cast (orig. Kelly Clarkson)**  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong  
  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

 **09 Tears In Heaven ❧ Eric Clapton**  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

 **10 Never Gonna Be Alone ❧ Nickelback**  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...


End file.
